Absalom
Absalom (アブサロム, Abusaromu), also known as Absalom of the Graveyard (墓場のアブサロム, Hakaba no Abusaromu), is the leader of the Zombie Soldiers and Zombie Generals of Thriller Bark. He is one of the Mysterious Four and one of the major antagonists of the Thriller Bark Arc. Sometime during the timeskip, he became a reporter under the alias Absa (アブサ, Abusa). Appearance :Voice Actor: Andrew Chandler (English), Hiroaki Miura (Japanese) Absalom, when not invisible, is a richly dressed man who wears an ankle length coat that has a high collar and is cut like a parapet along the bottom, a white button-down shirt with two stylized crosses on it, basic blue slacks (that are tucked into his boots), a white belt with a chain, and basic black boots with criss-crossing straps on the front of them, and has the muzzle of a lion stitched to his face. Underneath his garments is a body stitched from various animal parts. Absalom's skin is that of an elephant and his muscles are a mixture of bear and gorilla. The combined weight of these transplants, along with his body, gives Absalom a total weight of 661.4lbs. (300kg.). These transplants on Absalom's body were all performed by Hogback. Gallery Personality Absalom is a major pervert, and everyone around him knows it. The zombies in the graveyard particularly nickname him "Erosalom" due to his highly amorous nature despite him being their leader. He does not shy from the idea of sexual harassment and assault. It seems to be that he seeks women to be his bride amongst other things. He particularly likes weak women like Nami who cannot fight back. He also considers himself to be beautiful and an all-around ladies' man, to the point where he considered it unlikely that Nami would reject him once he proposed to her. He licked Robin all over her body and spied on Nami while she was naked and taking a bath then holding her against her will; then, later on kidnapping her when she, Usopp, and Chopper were running away from Perona's animal zombies and forced her to become his bride. All these perverted tendencies make him very similar to Sanji; they even have similar speech patterns at one point, with both of them marveling at Nami's beauty while she was garbed in a wedding gown. Nevertheless he is absolutely terrified of Lola because of her "love" for him. When faced with matters not concerning his potential bride, Absalom exhibits a reasonably dedicated persona and is much more serious than Hogback and Perona. Like the other members of the Mysterious Four, he is devoted to Moria's ambition, though he often had to work very hard as the (former) Warlord's minion due to Moria's tendency to slack off and overall irresponsible behavior. Absalom speaks in a distinct style. He often refers himself in the plural tense (the royal we) in lines such as, "You will be our bride." He also claims not to be a zombie, but in fact a human being despite looking otherwise. He is also obsessed with graveyards, as his dream is to rule over all of the graveyards in the world. He is also a hypocrite as he called Sanji a pervert when he was just as big a pervert (or bigger) than Sanji was. Relationships Friends/Allies *Mysterious Four **Moria Gecko **Perona **Hogback Family Neutral *Zombies **Oz Rivals Enemies *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Usopp **Sanji *Chopper Tony Tony **Robin Nico **Franky *Brook *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet *Blackbeard Pirates **Teech D. Marshall Abilities and Powers As one of the Mysterious Four, Absalom had been given authority to control over the zombies of Thriller Bark by Moria, in his case, he had the General Zombies under his command prior to the fall of Thriller Bark. And while this does not necessarily mean that he's more powerful than any one of the Generals, it meant that Absalom still posed a significant threat to enemies of Thriller Bark due to his undead subordinates. In addition, Dr. Hogback has augmented Absalom's body with animal parts like the skin of an elephant, jaws of one lion and muscles that are a mixture of a bear's and a gorilla's. This gave him superhuman strength and durability. Absalom thinks that anyone who would kick him would have their foot destroyed due to his tough skin. However, according to Absalom, Sanji's kicks seem to be the only kicks not to do that so far. Cursed Fruit Absalom has eaten the Clear-Clear Fruit. A Paramythia-class Cursed Fruit which gives him the ability to turn himself and other things invisible. He most notably uses its powers to peep on women. Absalom is also able to turn other people invisible by simply touching them. Weapons Absalom has two arm-mounted bazookas that he makes invisible with his powers, making it seem like he is performing an energy blast of sorts. They appear to be triggered by his movements, as he was seen raising his wrists when firing them. History Past Absalom was already one of the first three Mysterious of Thriller Bark, observing Hogback's recruitment. Later he also heard about Brook's purifying blitz of five years before the Straw Hat's arrival. Synopsis Thriller Bark Arc Major Battles Trivia & References Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Mysterious Four Category:Perverts Category:Cursed Fruit Users Category:Paramythia Cursed Fruit Users Category:Reporters